


Scars

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Thoughts and images of what she could possibly be going through filled his head, making him sick literally and figuratively.Frustration was building in everyone, but Nick wasn't frustrated, oh no he was angry.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested it.
> 
> It becomes a bit rushed, so I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

_ A scream tore through the abandoned building that was supposed to be clear, seeming to ring through the empty rooms.  _

_ It only took Nick seconds to run. _

_ “Bishop!” He shouted, his gun out as he got to the room he knew she last was. _

_ Nick continued to run out the open back door when he saw the empty room, a car speeding away right as he did. _

_ He raised his gun and started shooting, but it was no use. _

_ Nick turned around as anger at himself filled him.  _

_ “Son of a bitch!” He shouted, punching his fists against the building.  _

_ Taking out his phone to call Gibbs, he walked back inside the room finally noticing some blood on the floor. Nick breathed deeply to try and calm himself but it proved useless. _

_ This bastard was  _ **_dead_ ** _. _

* * *

**24 Hours**

 

Nick felt like the air was slowly closing in on him. Choking him. She had been missing for a whole  _ day _ and the only lead they had was a supposed suspect, the previous owner of the building that was suspected of kidnapping a woman years ago and holding her hostage in that very building. 

They just hadn't found him yet.

Thoughts and images of what she could possibly be going through filled his head, making him sick literally and figuratively. He had ended up spending a good ten minutes puking up whatever was in his stomach. He decided not to eat anything after that.

Frustration was building in everyone, but Nick wasn't frustrated, oh no he was  _ angry _ . 

Which only grew when they found their suspect. Only to be told he was only hired to take Ellie, and that he didn't know where she went after she got transferred to the guys trunk. 

“I need a name... _ now _ .” Gibbs growled out, leaning forward into the guys face.

“Davis Hill.”

Nick stormed out of the viewing room and to the bullpen. McGee and Jack who had been watching the interrogation with him shared a look before racing after him, Gibbs coming out and following.

“Torres!” Gibbs barked out. 

Nick clenched his jaw and moved away from his computer, pressing the button on the remote to bring a picture up on the screen of a muscled dark haired man covered in tattoos. 

“Davis Hill...the man in charge of a drug ring I was sent in to infiltrate and find all the players of.” Nick didn't take his off the screen. “He had been known for hiring Marines who were desperate for some extra cash to either test his product or sell it, and if he thought they'd talk, Davis would kill them. I didn't even know he was out of prison.”

“And he kidnapped Bishop because?” McGee asked. “He obviously has a grudge against you personally and or NCIS itself, so why not go after you.”

“Because he knew taking Ellie would hurt more.” Jack said quietly. “He won't go after Nick, just for that reason.”

Nick tensed up still refusing to look at any of them.

“We need to find her.” Nick said lowly through clenched teeth.

“We will-” Gibbs began to say.

“WE'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH!” Nick shouted, spinning around to glare at Gibbs.

McGee stepped back a step in surprise, not at his anger but the sudden shout. Jack stared a little wide eyed but worry filling her face. Gibbs had his blank stare in place, but they could all tell he didn't like it.

“Agent Torres!” 

They all turned to see Vance. 

“I was already hesitant to let you keep working this case, but I think this just proves you shouldn't be.”

“Director-”

“You're off the case, Agent Torres.”

His fists clenched. “That'll be one less person looking for her! You're really going to make it so it's one man down-”

“There are other Agents beside this team” Vance said, his tone hinting that he didn't like Nick talking back. “Agent Bishop is getting all the help she can get to help look for her.”

“Leon-”

“No Gibbs, I don't want to hear it.”

“I  _ know _ Davis, I can help more than any other Agent can!”

“So you give all the information you can think of to either Agent McGee or Gibbs before you leave.”

Nick bit the inside of his cheek so hard to keep from shouting at the Director that he tasted blood.

He looked to Gibbs and knew. He agreed with Vance that he was too worked up to work the case.

Before walking by Vance, he stopped him.

“If I find out you were working this case, you can consider yourself fired Agent Torres. This team has done enough when it comes to defying direct orders, it's time to change that. I'd like your gun and badge for now just in case.”

He didn't look back as he placed his gun and badge on Ellie's desk. When he got into the elevator and the doors closed, he slipped a phone that wasn't his normal phone out of his pocket. 

A burn phone that he had bought during his supposed quick lunch trip after Gibbs had ordered them to fuel up, they would need all of it they could get. 

Nick dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

“Hey man..I need your help with something.”

* * *

Ellie sat in the chair with her head dropped to her chest. Her eyes watched the blood drip slowly to the floor from her tied up wrists. She had tried hard to break free of her restraints when she first woke up, resulting in cutting them. 

Every time Davis had his sick enjoyment of making her scream, she would jerk her arms resulting in only making her wrists bleed again. 

What she wouldn't give to give him a good punch and kick.

It didn't take him long to start talking after she had woken up the first time, it showed he didn't intend for her to leave alive. Davis spent hours ranting to her about how Nick would pay, which only made her want to break his nose more. 

She  _ wouldn't  _ let him break her.

Davis sauntered back into the room, smirk on his lips with his weapon of choice, a knife, in hand. 

“I have some bad news Agent Bishop.” Davis said with a grin. “My informant just let me know your  _ precious _ Nick got taken off your case and was told he'd be fired if he doesn't comply..which means the one person that has the most motivation to find you..” He trailed off with a chuckle.

Ellie held back her own smirk even as Davis came towards her.

Nick wouldn't stop looking for her.  _ That _ she was positive of.

* * *

**74 Hours**

 

Nick picked the lock on the door of the locked mechanics shop in front of him, making little to no noise as he slipped inside.

He easily maneuvered himself through the dark shop until he reached the back door leading to the office.

Stepping back, Nick kicked it open.

“What the fuck-” The only guy in the room spun around, reaching for the gun on the table in front of him but Nick was quicker.

Nick punched him hard enough to make him stumble. He grabbed his shirt collar and threw him into the chair, in seconds having his gun pointed at the mans face.

“Marco! What the fuck are you doin’?!”

“Where's Davis, Jerry?” Nick's voice sounding rougher as he slipped into his undercover alias easily. 

“How am I supposed to know man! I haven't seen him since him and a bunch of us were arrested!” Jerry said, starting to sweat in nerves as Nick didn't move the gun away. “I remember seein’ you get put in cuffs too, when the hell did you get out?!”

“Don't try and change the subject.” Nick growled. “Davis always came to you when he needed some extra weapons, he'd wanna be nice and stocked after getting out of prison.” He put his finger over the trigger. “Now I'll ask again.. _ where _ is Davis!”

Jerry started breathing heavily. “I told you man I don't know! What the fuck is this about?!”

Nick smirked. “Davis messed with the wrong guys girl.” He slid the gun in his holster, swinging his arm back landing a good punch to Jerry's face. “ _ Where is Davis?! _ ”

“Shit!” Jerry shouted, reaching up to cup his bleeding nose. “I don't know where he is I just have the address where the stuff is being sent to!” 

Nick grabbed a rag off the table and threw it at him. “You have ten seconds to give me that address before I give you more than a broken nose.”

“You know as well as I do that Davis won't be there!” Jerry said as he quickly looked through a stack of paper. 

Nick snatched the paper from his hand. “Nice seeing you again, Jerry.”

“Fuck you Marco!” His voice muffled from behind the rag.

“Better get that nose checked out.” Nick threw back as he walked out.

* * *

Nick parked his car hidden from view of the last house on a dead end street. He had found the address hidden in the house Davis was having all his stuff delivered to. No one would have found it if they didn't know Davis as well as Nick.

Using the dark as his cover, he slipped up the side of the house to look in one of the windows.

He caught a glimpse of Davis going into what looked like the kitchen. 

Nick moved towards the door.

He didn't even try to be quiet as he busted in.

“Well well..if it isn't Agent Torres-”

Nick felt the rage fill him instantly at not only seeing Davis but hearing his voice. Not even thinking about going for his gun, Nick swung.

Everything else seemed to go black except his anger in his veins, and Davis.

* * *

Nick rolled over with a groan as he spit out some blood. His mind finally seeming to clear as he looked over to see Davis beside him on the floor surrounded by the broken furniture. 

With a deep breath Nick slowly picked himself up from the floor. His ribs hurt but he paid them no mind as he stepped over Davis whose face was covered in blood.

He stumbled a little, reaching out to hold onto the wall. 

Nick headed towards the kitchen. Davis always had a thing for hidden passageways leading to what he was trying to hide, and Nick had spotted the drops of blood on the light tiled floor. 

It didn't take him long to find the hidden panel. He cringed as his ribs hurt having to duck into it before the stairs that led down.

Nick kept his hand on the butt of his gun, taking it out when he stopped at a door.

His breath caught when he saw her.

Her head was lowered, blood surrounding her on the floor, covered in blood herself, tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

“Bishop!” He shouted, putting his gun away as he ran for her. All his pain forgotten.

Nick checked her pulse even though he could still see and hear her breathing.

He put his hands on her cheeks, lifting her head. “Ellie?”

“N-Nick?” She breathed out, her eyes slowly fluttering open now holding her own head up. 

“Yeah it's me Ellie, I'm getting you out of here.”

Nick stuck his hand in his pocket to grab his knife, also pressing a button on his phone that would send a pre-written text to Gibbs. 

“I knew it'd be you..” A tear slid down her cheek. Nick cut away the ties holding her to the chair, she dropped against him seconds after she was free.

Nick wrapped her in his arms.

“I'll always find you, Ellie.”

* * *

**One Week Later**

 

Nick sat in Vance's office a week later.

Vance had just finished chewing him out, he hadn't said a word. 

“I told you that you'd be fired if you worked the case!” 

“I  _ wasn't _ working the case.” Nick finally spoke.

Vance stopped, giving him a ‘are you kidding me?’ look. “Excuse me?”

Nick looked at him. “I wasn't working the case. I was just a guy trying to find his best friend and the woman he loves.”

Vance looked a little surprised at his confession. 

He hadn't even told  _ Ellie _ how he felt. Hell, they weren't even dating. 

“Agent Torres..the bottom line is you defied a direct order  _ again _ , illegally obtained a gun, assaulted a man and held him at gunpoint, broke into Davis’ house, fought with him resulting in him being in critical condition in the hospital and it's not looking good, but yet you have nothing to say about any of that except you  _ weren't _ working the case?!”

Nick kept his emotionless mask on. “Fire me if you want Director Vance, hell get me arrested if you want, but-” He stood from his chair. “I have somewhere to be.”

Vance's jaw twitched. “As of now, you are suspended until further notice.”

* * *

“Hey.” Nick whispered, leaning against the doorway of her bedroom.

Ellie propped up against her pillows, smiled brightly at him. 

“What did Vance say?”

Nick got onto the other side of the bed, sliding himself closer to her. He grabbed hold of her hand, her wrists were still covered in bandages. He tried not to think about how it looked when he changed the bandages that morning, he knew it must be painful and he _hated_ that. They, along with her other injuries would heal, but she'd have scars. 

He still thought she was beautiful. 

Ellie threaded their fingers together. 

“I'm suspended until further notice.”

She frowned. “Nick..what're you going to do if he does fire you? I know Gibbs would fight it but Vance  _ is _ the Director.”

“Honestly Ellie? I could care less if he does. All I cared about was finding you, and I don't regret that for a second.”

Her eyes watered, Nick moved closer as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist being careful of any of her other injuries. 

“Ellie?”

“Hmm?” She lifted her head and looked at him.

Nick thought of telling her, but instead he cupped her cheek in his hand and closed the distance between them. Ellie kissed him back, and his head started to spin. 

“Me too.” She whispered a little breathless when they pulled away minutes later. “Are you sure you'd be okay with this?”

“Okay with what?” 

She bit her lip. “Me. I have scars now Nick, and god knows you could have a  _ model _ if you wanted-”

Nick kissed her again, this one much deeper than the first.

“You're still beautiful to me Ellie, probably even more now.” He told her softly.

“What does that mean?”

Nick smiled. “Scars can be beautiful too, Ellie.”

Tears fell at his words. Nick pulled her back into his arms. 

“We all have scars-” He whispered. “Some just aren't as noticeable. Ellie, you didn't stop fighting or lose hope, and nothing is more beautiful than that.” 

* * *

**One Year Later**

 

Ellie stood in front of the mirror, turned a little as she traced and studied the black ink on her side.

“No regrets about the tattoo?” Nick asked with a small chuckle as he came up behind her.

“No.” 

She smiled and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. Nick let his own fingers trail along the ink, making Ellie shiver.

_ Scars can be beautiful  _ was forever tattooed on her skin, and she didn't regret the decision one bit. 

“Do  _ you _ regret asking me to marry you?” She shot back with a teasing tone.

Nick chuckled. “Never, you're stuck with me.”

Ellie grinned and kissed him.

He was her hero, and she was his anchor. 


End file.
